Pequeña Guerra de Chocolate
by roci-chan heartfilia
Summary: "Natsu siempre vio los ojos de Lucy como los ojos más hermosos del mundo, dulces y cálidos, como el chocolate que los hizo llegar a eso. Lucy siempre vio los ojos de Natsu como un misterio, profundos y oscuros pero que al mismo tiempo irradiaban confianza y protección" Lucy desea regalar galletas a sus compañeros. El chocolate fue el detonante de una pequeña guerra. One-shot


**Hola de vuelta ^w^ aquí un one-shot! Este se me ocurrió la otra, cuando estaba pensando en un fanfic para SV xD Pero como ya era muy tarde lo escribí en una de mis libretitas ._. Así que los dejo leer owo/ Gracias a los que leyeron mi nuevo fic "The Winner" ^3^ **

**Corre video! (/O3O)/ Oh wait…**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece al gran Hiro Troll.

* * *

**Diálogos**

Narración

* * *

**Pequeña Guerra con Chocolate**

San Valentin, la fecha mas esperada para muchas jóvenes y parejas. La fecha en la que la ciudad se adorna con corazones, flores y cositas rosas. La fecha en la que las chicas se arman de valor para declararles sus sentimientos a los chicos. La fecha en la que todos aprender a preparar el dulce más amado por todos, el chocolate.

El ambiente en las tranquilas calles de Magnolia era agradable. Parejas paseando tomadas de las manos, jóvenes entregando a sus amigos/as flores o dulces; ya que no solo es el día del amor si no también de la amistad, etc.

Y el gremio más revoltoso de todo Fiore no era la excepción. A pesar de que el edificio estaba decorado especialmente para la fecha, los miembros de éste seguían con su comportamiento normal y cotidiano, pelear.

Sillas voladoras, cerveza en el suelo, Gray y Natsu teniendo una de sus típicas peleas, Elfman gritando "OTOKO!", Evergreen regañándolo por ello, Gajeel molestando a Levy y Mirajane con su hermosa y siempre presente sonrisa. Pero faltaba alguien, la persona que irradiaba luz y hacia sonreír diariamente a todos y cada uno de los miembros del gremio, Lucy; la maga estelar del equipo mas fuerte de Fairy Tail.

Salamander notó esto y se preocupo, puesto que la Heartfilia nunca se ausentaba al gremio. Se dirigió a la única persona que podría saber donde esta, Mirajane.

**-Mira, ¿sabes porque Lucy no vino hoy?-** pregunto con inocencia ignorando las decoraciones del gremio.

**-Dijo que debía hacer algo en su casa-** respondió la albina mayor con una sonrisa.

**-De acuerdo, graci…-** iba a agradecerle a la Strauss; cuando algo o mejor dicho alguien cayó sobre él.

**-¡Gajeel, idiota que te sucede!-** grito furioso.

**-¡A quien demonios le llamas idiota!-** respondió el pelinegro de ojos rojos como la sangre. **-¡Y no fue mi culpa, ese monstruo llamado Erza me lanzo sobre ti!-**

**-A quien le llamas monstruo-** hablo Titania detrás de Gajeel con voz de ultratumba. A los dos Dragon Slayer les recorrió un escalofrió y lentamente comenzaron a voltearse. **–Además fue tu culpa que mi pastel se cayera al suelo-** sus ojos brillaban con malicia y una sonrisa que asustaría al mismísimo Acnologia aparición en su rostro.

Mientras Natsu, Gajeel y Gray, quien para su mala suerte se cruzo en el camino de su amiga, eran apaleados por Erza, en una casa se podía apreciar a una rubia trabajando duro en unas galletas.

El aroma a chocolate invadía toda la casa. Ya que era San Valentín, la rubia había decidido hacer galletas para todos sus compañeros del gremio. Se había esmerado mucho para prepararlas, aunque no le costaba demasiado ya que era muy buena en cocina. Las galletas eran de vainilla con cubiertas con chocolate fundido.

Lucy acababa de poner a fundir más chocolate para las últimas galletas cuando escucho un sonido extraño provenir de su habitación, más no le presto atención y siguió con lo suyo. El causante del extraño ruido se acercó a la cocina y se paró detrás de la maga estelar.

**-¿Que estas haciendo Lucy?-** dijo muy cerca de su oído haciendo sobresaltar a la rubia.

**-¡¿Que demonios estas haciendo?! ¡¿Y porque entraste si permiso a mi casa?! ¡¿Por donde entraste?!-**

-**Por la ventana, como siempre-** dijo inocente ante la mirada asesina de la Heartfilia

**-Para eso existen las puertas. ¿Lo sabias, verdad?-** pregunto con fastidio. Siempre era lo mismo. Nunca podía tener intimidad ya que sus amigos se la pasaban en su casa o entraban sin su permiso. Era molesto, pero cuando ninguno, en especial Natsu, estaba con ella se sentía sola.

**-Y, ¿Qué haces?-** preguntó curioso el Dragon Slayer.

**-Preparo unas galletas para dárselas a todos en el gremio por San Valentín-** respondió orgullosa de sus galletas y de si misma.

Natsu la observo durante unos segundos, luego cambio la dirección de su mirada hacia el chocolate caliente. Ese olor era dulce pero no le agradaba del todo.

**-¿Es necesario que lleven chocolate?-** dijo mientras se sentaban en la mesa para terminar los últimos dulces.

-**Así serán más sabrosas-** respondió con una sonrisa amigable.

**-Pero no me gusta mucho el chocolate-** dijo con un puchero en los labios.

**-Que no te gusten a ti, no significa que a los demás tampoco les gusten-.** Respondió tranquila y concentrada en sus galletas.

Luego de 15 minutos, la rubia al fin acabo con sus regalos para los miembros de Fairy Tail. El Dragneel estaba aburrido con la cabeza sobre sus brazos en la mesa.

**-¿Ya acabaste?-** preguntó con fastidio y aburrimiento

**-Si ya acabé. Prueba un poco**- dijo metiendo su dedo en el tazón de chocolate caliente.

Natsu vio el dedo extendido hacia él, no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente y lamio el dedo de su compañera. Si bien; él había dicho que no le gustaba mucho el chocolate, pero esta vez le pareció demasiado delicioso. El aroma del chocolate se mezcló con el olor a vainilla de ella y el sabor del mismo se mezcló con la suave y dulce piel de Lucy. Adoraba el aroma de su mejor amiga, por ello siempre se acostaba en su cama, para poder tener mas cerca y presente ese olor a vainilla.

Lucy dejo el tazón de chocolate en la mesa y se levanto dispuesta a darse una ducha para la "pequeña fiesta" en el gremio. Tomó el vestido que usaría, se lo puso y fue a mostrárselo a Natsu quien seguía en la cocina.

**-Natsu ¿que te parece este vestido que usare para la fiesta?-** dijo haciendo una pose para que viera el vestido.

Natsu observo el hermoso vestido de su compañera. Era azul oscuro como el cabello de Gray con tirantes y corto sobre la rodilla dejando a la vista sus blancas y largas piernas. Natsu vio seriamente el vestido, sin duda laguna estaba hermosa, eso mismo podía ser un problema.

-**Esta muy lindo pero no lo usaras esta noche-** dijo con semblante serio.

**-¿¡Por qué no!?-** preguntó confundía y molesta a la vez.

_**-Por que habrá muchos pervertidos en la calle y en el gremio que te verán, y no me gusta que vean lo que es mio-**_ pensó Natsu. -**Olvídalo-**

Lucy fue a quitarse el vestido. El regresar Natsu se quiso acercar a ella para hablar pero se tropezó con la mesa haciendo que el tazón volara y le cayera todo el chocolate a Lucy, y de paso cayendo sobre ella.

La rubia al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta de la _comprometedora_ situación. Su corazón latía demasiado, estaba segura que él podía escucharlo. Se sonrojo demasiado al notar su cercanía, pero también por estar cubierta de chocolate.

Natsu lentamente se levanto de encima de Lucy y se sentó frente a ella. –**L-Lo siento-** dijo apenado.

**-N-No te preocupes-** respondió aun sonrojada. El cabello de Erza no era competencia con su rostro.

Natsu de pronto notó que Lucy se encontraba cubierta de chocolate. Su rostro, su cuello, sus hombros y brazos, sus manos y su ropa se encontraba cubierta de ese delicioso dulce. Se le vino una idea a la cabeza.

-**Déjame ayudarte a limpiar eso-** dijo con una sonrisa picara. Lucy se estremeció cuando esa sonrisa, ella había visto esa expresión en Natsu, y generalmente la ponía cuando tramaba algo...

_-__**Que demonios estará planeando Natsu-**_ pensó mientras desviaba su vista de los ojos jade del pelirosa con bufanda.

De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió la lengua de Natsu en su mejilla cerca de la oreja.

**-¿¡Q-Que d-demonios estas h-haciendo!?-** preguntó sonrojada y nerviosa. La temperatura de su cuerpo comenzó a aumentar así como la de Natsu.

El Dragón Slayer lamió todo el chocolate de su rostro evitando sus labios. Luego se dirigió hacia su cuello. Comenzó lamiéndolo, su piel era tan suave y dulce, ya era demasiado tarde, ahora ya no podría detenerse.

-**N-Natsu deten-te**- gimió Lucy, no podía evitar los gemidos y jadeos; por mas que tratara de contenerlos o de ahogarlos no podía.

Natsu mordió su hombro derecho dejando una marca levemente visible de dientes. Natsu estaba sonrojado, pero sin duda disfrutaba de ese momento. Los dulces gemidos de Lucy eran música para sus desarrollados oídos.

Al terminar de "ayudar a limpiarse" a Lucy se separaron, los dos se encontraban sonrojados. ¿Qué era que sintieron anteriormente con la acción provocada por Salamander? No lo sabia pero era agradable.

**-¿Q-Que fue todo eso?-** preguntó sonrojada.

**-Te ayudaba a limpiarte el chocolate-.** Dijo Natsu dedicándole una de sus típicas y características sonrisas, para luego relamerse los labios.

De pronto Lucy se dio cuenta de un detalle importante, él no había sido cubierto por el chocolate. Se molesto un poco pero luego se le ocurrió una idea.

**-Natsu ¿Por qué tu no te encuentras en las misma condiciones que yo?-** preguntó con fingida molesta y un puchero en sus labios.

Natsu no comprendió a que se refería; su cara mostraba una gran confusión. Pero luego se le ocurrió una solución al problema de Lucy. Tomó un poco de chocolate con su mano y se lo pasó por la mejilla.

**-Lámelo-** dijo Natsu señalando su mejilla izquierda cubierta por el oscuro dulce.

Lucy se sonrojo con fiereza ante su comentario pero dudosa acepto. Era un "venganza" por su accidente.

Poco comienza a acercarse a su mejilla; mientras que las tuyas se teñían cada vez más de color carmín. Se estremecieron cuando su lengua toco la mejilla caliente del hijo de Igneel.

Le gustaba mucho el chocolate, pero lamerlo de la caliente mejilla de su mejor amigo la hizo sentir en las nubes. Se sentía delicioso. Se avergonzó un poco del rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos.

Natsu se encontraba sonrojado y al borde de emitir un jedo. De pronto la separo de su mejilla

**-¿Qué sucede?-** preguntó confundida.

Natsu untó chocolate en sus dedos y se los paso por los labios de la rubia. Tomo el rostro sonrojado de la maga estelar y poco a poco se fue acercando. Hasta rozar sus labios con su lengua.

Lucy no pudo evitarlo, dejo escapar un pequeño gemido. Estaba muy sorprendida por la acción del Dragneel, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos mientras la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas.

Natsu lamio con sumo cuidado los delicados y rosados labios de su compañera. Vio como al poco tiempo Lucy se dejo lamer, aprovecho la oportunidad para besarla. Lucy se sorprendió, jamás pensó que Natsu haría eso. Fue correspondiendo, era un beso tierno y dulce, algo torpe; pero apasionado. Los labios de Natsu eran cálidos, perfectos para Lucy. Los labios de Lucy eran dulces y con delicioso sabor a fresas, perfectos para Natsu.

El beso se había tornado apasionado, pero tuvieron que terminarlo por falta de oxigeno. Jadeantes se observaron directo a los ojos. Natsu siempre vio los ojos de Lucy como los ojos más hermosos del mundo, dulces y cálidos, como el chocolate que los hizo llegar a eso. Lucy siempre vio los ojos de Natsu como un misterio, profundos y oscuros pero que al mismo tiempo irradiaban confianza y protección; y más cuando eran acompañados por esa gran sonrisa.

Pronto una fugaz idea paso por la mente de Lucy. Puso en sus dedos el sabroso chocolate que los obligo a hacer aquellas acciones, y se lo puso en la lengua.

**-¿Qué estas …?-** Natsu no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta ya que la mirada seductora de la rubia le hizo entender su idea.

Sonrió seductoramente al tiempo que se acercaba y se adueñaba de la lengua de Lucy. Comenzaron una danza mutua entre sus lenguas. Un tímido beso se convirtió en un apasionado y demandante beso. En donde sus lenguas tenían protagonismo, luchaban por quien ganaría, una interminable lucha sin ganador, la cual solamente detenían por oxigeno y luego retomaban sus actos.

* * *

**En el Gremio.**

**-¿Y el cabeza de carbón?-** pregunto Gray semi-desnudo

**-Tampoco vino Lucy a la fiesta, ella dijo que haría algunos dulces para la fiesta-** respondió Erza.

**-Lucy estaba en su casa, y Natsu había ido a buscarla. Pero como no volvieron deben estar haciendo algo más importante-** dijo Mira con su tierna e "inocente" sonrisa.

Los rostros de Erza y Gray adquirieron un color carmín. La mente de Erza comenzó a imaginarse cosas no muy sanas, mientras que Gray trataba de no atragantarse con el chocolate que le dio Juvia.

* * *

La tan esperada fiesta de San Valentín de Fairy Tail estaba ocurriendo. Pero al ser _fiesta de Fairy Tail _ todo podía pasar en aquel gremio. Mientras que los dos magos más queridos por sus compañeros comenzaban una hermosa relación. Ambos se dieron un gran y hermoso regalo de San Valentín.

**-Te amo**- susurro entre besos una jadeante y sonrojada Lucy.

-**Y yo a ti-**respondió un sonriente Natsu.

Lo que comenzó como un pequeño accidente, término como _pequeña guerra con chocolate_.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

* * *

** Díganme que les pareció ^^ A mi me gusto xD Bueno aquí esta, en mi fic "The Winner" dije que subiría uno por San Valentin (Tal vez un poco tarde) pero bue..!**

**Espero que les hayas gustado y que lo hayan leído.**

**Se despide, Roci-chan**


End file.
